


Dessert before dinner

by Lonaargh



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cute, F/F, NSFW, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonaargh/pseuds/Lonaargh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josephine wants to surprise her Inquisitor with an impromptu picnic in one of Skyhold's abandoned tower rooms. But Reif wants to have a taste of the dessert before they finished the main course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dessert before dinner

“Where are you taking me?” Reif asked, a big grin on her face as Josephine led her along by the hand. Her eyes were covered by a soft silk blindfold, effectively blocking her sight.

“Relax, Reif,” Josephine answered, guiding the elf up another pair of stairs, “it’s a surprise! I promise it’ll be fun.”

“So you said,” Reif laughed, “but it feels like we’ve been going up the stairs for ages now and we’re still not-“

“We’re here!” Josephine interrupted Reif midsentence. She undid the blindfold and pulled it away with a flourish.

She beamed at Reif who stood there with her mouth open at the tableau that greeted her.

They were in one of the abandoned towerrooms and the place looked very different from the rooms Reif had seen so far. It was… cozy. The fireplace cast a warm light on the room, an actual picnic basket stood next to a plaid that been laid on the floor. At least a few dozen roses must have been stripped to provide for the insane amount of rose petals that were scattered everywhere. And the best thing was the giant bear skin in front of the fireplace.

“Josie! This… This is…”

Josephine’s face fell, “You hate it, don’t you? I knew the rose petals were too much, I knew it! And the fireplace was a bad idea as well and-hmmm!“

Reif’s lips on hers stopped her babbling. After the initial surprise, Josephine brought her hands up and caressed the elf’s back.

“Lethallan,” Reif whispered when she could finally muster up the motivation to break the kiss, “this is absolutely amazing,” she kissed Josephine’s soft lips again, “you are amazing.”

The grin on her face grew wider as her eyes went from Josephine to the basket at their feet, “And I don’t know what you’ve got in there, but that also smells amazing.”

“No, no, no, wait!” Josephine hastily grabbed Reif’s hands, who was already in the process of opening the basket.

“It’s part of the surprise,” Josephine said apologetically, leading Reif towards the bear skin. She gently pulled Reif down with her on the hide, “And you’ll have to wear the blindfold again I’m afraid.”

“Really Josie?” But Reif didn’t object further as the blindfold covered her eyes.

“It’s a game, if you will,” Josephine’s voice sounded playful and husky. Reif could hear her rummaging around in the basket before returning to her.

“Open your mouth,” Josephine commanded and Reif could feel something cool and round press against her lips. Hesitantly she did as Josephine asked and was pleasantly surprised when she bit down on a grape.

One by one, Josephine fed Reif the grapes. While Reif was chewing, Josephine was talking. Little titbits she’d overheard during the day, gossip and tall tales.

“Alright, last of the grapes,” Josephine announced, waiting for Reif to open her mouth again. As she popped the grape in Reif’s mouth she let her fingers linger on Reif’s lips a bit too long, gasping a little when Reif’s lips closed on her fingers.

She could feel the soft tongue lick the grape juice from her skin.

Reif grinned when she heard Josephine draw a shuddering breath, “Those grapes were delicious Josie, but I think I liked that last taste best,” she licked her lips.

“Is that so?” Josephine said slowly, caressing Reif’s jawline with her fingertips.

“Then you might actually like the next treat.”

Reif obediently opened her mouth again, mewling in approval when Josephine pressed her lips on hers. Their tongues met, licking and circling each other. It started tender, slow and careful. But not before long their teeth clicked together in passion, neither of them wanting to stop or slow down.

Slowly, Josephine pressed Reif backwards until they were lying together on the floor.

“Just lie still,” she whispered. Her mouth wandered over Reif’s cheekbones, towards her ear. She murmured approvingly when she felt choose bumps on Reif’s skin. She ran her tongue lightly over the shell of the ear, making her way down to the earlobe. Her nimble fingers skillfully opened the buttons of her partner’s shirt, leaving Reif’s neck and collarbone exposed.

Leaving a wet trail, she traced her tongue down, nipping at the soft skin as she went. Her fingers wandered down, teasing along the edge of the breastband, lightly brushing the flat, muscled stomach. She smiled when she heard Reif’s breathing become heavier as her hands roamed lower, a smile that grew bigger when she noticed Reif’s fingers grope the bearskin.

The button on Reif’s pants proved no match for Josephine, easily coming undone.

Using both hands she gently lifted Reif’s hips and pulled the piece of clothing down her long legs. For a moment she sat at Reif’s feet, taking a few seconds to admire her gorgeous body in the soft light of the fire. Moving quickly, she took off her own clothes as well, the rustle of silk and satin making Reif smile. After that, she removed the pins out of her hair, letting her long black hair fall down her back freely.

Her hair brushed over Reif’s leg when she started giving little kisses, warm lips moving slowly up from the ankles, alternating between the right and left leg as she went up. When she reached Reif’s thighs she started caressing her hips as her tongue drew lazy circles on the sensitive skin of the woman’s inner thighs. Only a piece of cotton separated her searching mouth and Reif’s sex, and she couldn’t help but smirk at Reif’s frustrated groan when she left her spot between Reif’s legs and continued her kisses and caressing on Reif’s stomach.

“I think you missed a spot,” Reif muttered.

Josephine laughed, but calmly went on with her journey. Her warm hands ran along the slim waist, slipping underneath the underwear for a tantalizing moment before going back up again. She pressed her naked body against Reif, enjoying the softness and intimacy. Her lips grazed the breastband, earning her another shuddering breath from the elf. She fiddled with the straps and strings and without too much effort, the breastband came off.

“Much better,” she muttered against the uncovered skin, her lips following the soft curves of Reif’s breasts. Slowly she licked her nipples, flicking the tip of her tongue over the perk flesh. She took her time playing with Reif’s breasts, biting the nipples gently, licking the skin under the breasts, kissing the valley between them. The sound of Reif moaning, the grumbling when she stopped too soon and moved back down again; she relished it, loved it.

Her hair followed the path her mouth was making, causing more gooseflesh. Her mouth wandered over Reif’s belly, circled the bellybutton. Despite Reif’s evident frustration she didn’t take off the cotton smallclothes yet. Instead she licked the fabric, noting with satisfaction that it was very wet with more than just her saliva. Pulling the cloth taut, she teased with the tip of her tongue, spurred on by Reif moaning.

“Josie, take the damn thing off,” Reif groaned through clenched teeth.

“Very well, Inquisitor,” Josephine teased, pulling the smallclothes down in one fluent movement.

Using her fingers she spread Reif’s folds, dragging the flat of her tongue over her clit. This got a definite reaction from the elf, fingernails clawing in the bearhide.

She increased the tempo, flicking her tongue against the sensitive nub, drawing intricate shapes over and through the folds. She loved this, pressed her mouth firmer on the wet sex when Reif bucked her hips and moaned even louder. The taste was impossibly sweet, intoxicating and dangerously addictive.

Still licking, nipping and sucking gently, Josephine slid one finger inside Reif, causing the woman to let out a low guttural growl in approval. Encouraged by this reaction, Josephine added another, rapidly moving them in and out in unison with the quick movements of her tongue.

By now Reif was begging and moaning, her fingers entangled in Josephine’s hair.

“Keep going, keep going,” she whispered, a mantra that got louder and louder. 

Josephine closed her lips around Reif’s swollen clit, alternating quickly between sucking it and flicking it with her tongue. 

This proved to be too much for the elf. She threw her head back and cried out, pressing a fist against her mouth in an attempt to muffle the sound.

Josephine kept licking, much slower and tender now, prolonging the first waves of the orgasm. When she felt Reif stopped twitching she moved up, kissing Reif gently on the lips and removing the blindfold.

She looked her lover in the eyes, smiling tenderly.

“That was dessert,” she whispered, “shall we continue with the main course?”


End file.
